


Thank You, Daddy

by fournipplesau



Series: Pastel [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Play, Hair-pulling, Harry in Panties, Harry likes Louis fingers in his mouth, Harry likes to be messy, Ice Cream, Long-Haired Harry Styles, Louis likes it just as much, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry Styles, Subspace, Teasing, Top Louis, Voyeurism, am I missing any?, idk which one but food is involved, like a lot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fournipplesau/pseuds/fournipplesau
Summary: Harry's hot, wet mouth is around him before Louis even has the chance to blink, and it feels so good, the icy sting of the frozen dessert disappearing as Harry's soft tongue laps it up. After Harry swallows, he pulls off the head of Louis' cock and then dips down to trail his tongue up the shaft, collecting the bits that dribbled down. "Yummy. Thank you, daddy." He hums pleasantly.Or the one where Louis gets an idea, and Harry wears panties
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Pastel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Thank You, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Do not translate or repost any of my work. This is a work of fiction and any character mentioned is of my own creation and do not reflect those in real life in any shape or form. I want to clarify everything is consensual but please read the tags, they are there for a reason! If anything is uncomfortable for you, please don't read further. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [coolnerdyandalone](https://coolnerdyandalone.tumblr.com/) who did a wonderful job once again! And thank you to my friend [Beca](https://justalarryblog.tumblr.com/) who helped ot a lot and was the best cheerleader :)
> 
> Enjoy! As usual I take prompts over on my [Tumblr](https://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/) xx

Harry is roughly pushed up against the front door, his back pressed firmly into the wood after Louis kicks it closed. A broken moan escapes his throat as his lips part against Louis' and his hands tugs at the back of Louis' shirt. 

Louis' tongue slips into his mouth and a jolt of lightning rushes through Harry's body at the familiar taste of Louis. It's something that Harry could never get enough of, something he always craved; the smokey tang of cigarettes was always there, and whether accompanied by the taste of coffee or minty gum, it always made Harry's knees weak and his head swim. 

Louis grabs Harry's hips when Harry rolls them forwards. He bites Harry's bottom lip and pulls, and Harry hisses at the sharp pain. "Lou," Harry pants, eyes opening and hands loosening their grip in Louis' nice shirt. 

"Think you can wait?" Louis asks, catching his breath, "we never got dessert, and fifteen minutes ago you were excited about the ice cream in the freezer." he chuckles, smirking.

Harry shakes his head and drags his lips over Louis' jaw, kissing just under his ear. "Need you." He whispers. 

Louis cups Harry's cheeks and pulls Harry's face to his, tearing his lips away from Louis' skin. Harry whimpers. "So you don't want your dessert then?" Louis asks. 

Harry falls forward, head resting on Louis' shoulder, hands fumbling with Louis' belt that holds up his perfectly ironed trousers. "Oh I still want my dessert," Harry breathes into Louis’ ear, smirking as his fingers work to open the cold metal buckle, “I just don’t want ice cream.”

Louis' fingers circle Harry's wrists carefully, bringing Harry's hands to his face and kissing Harry's knuckles. "Later, baby. It's our anniversary, let's enjoy every little bit of it. I don't want to rush through it. You can control yourself, can't you?" Louis asks, dropping Harry's hands to fix his belt. 

Harry nods, shoulders slumping as he walks to their living room. Louis chuckles and heads for the kitchen, grabbing a tub of strawberry ice cream and two spoons before joining Harry, who already had rerun episodes of Friends playing. 

Harry takes the spoon Louis offers him, still sulking. Louis sits next to him, leaning against the cushions and opens the container of ice cream. He barely gets it open before Harry's spoon is digging out a chunk of the smooth surface. 

The moment Harry puts the spoonful of the cold, strawberry dessert in his mouth he smiles, and Louis cocks an eyebrow. "So you do want the ice cream." He points out, scooping his own spoonful.

Harry ignores him but shuffles closer, going in for more. He focuses on the telly, quietly laughing at Chandler's jokes, shoving spoonful after spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. 

They have seen every episode of Friends more times than either of them could count, but Harry still found it as funny as the first time, and Louis finds that endearing. 

Harry, refusing to unglue his eyes from the screen, now blindly going for the ice cream. “Careful there love,” Louis warns him, “if you drop any, I won’t allow you any more”. Harry waves him off, promising he won’t make a mess.

Half the container is done before Louis puts his spoon down and squeezes Harry's thigh. "Are you done?" He asks. 

"Almost." Harry replies. Harry hovers his spoon over his lap, giggling at the show and he's about to eat the ice cream when a bit drips onto Louis' hand, sliding down his index finger. 

Harry's head snaps to Louis and their eyes meet. Louis grabs Harry's spoon and shoves it into the ice cream, and Harry licks his lips, waiting for Louis to say something. 

"You're very messy, Harry." Louis tuts, lifting his sticky hand. "I did say no more ice cream if you made a mess..." Louis reaches his hands towards Harry's face, "but if you clean it off, maybe you can have a bit more." 

Harry doesn't hesitate and leans in, tongue sticking out obscenely to collect the melted ice cream dripping down Louis' hand. His tongue pushes Louis' fingers apart as he opens his mouth wider, sucking Louis' index finger into his mouth, tongue twirling around the digit to collect the ice cream. 

"Good boy," Louis praises. His voice almost shaking as Harry blinks at him slowly. 

Blood rushes between Harry's legs and he moans around Louis' finger. Louis' praises always affect Harry, even the innocent ones. 

Harry hollows his cheeks as he pulls off before immediately returning and doing the same to Louis' middle finger. His tongue traces the drips of strawberry and sucks briefly before Louis removes his hand, a trail of saliva connecting his finger to Harry's lips. 

Louis pauses, eyes falling to Harry's chest and a devilish smirk curling at the corner of his lips. Louis' hands fumble to unbutton the first few buttons of Harry's shirt, lips quickly attaching themselves to the warm skin like they were magnetised. 

Harry gasps when Louis pinches his left nipple through the thin fabric while his lips place kisses to his bare chest. "I love you." Louis says, kissing between Harry's pecks. He then sticks his tongue out, the tip flat against Harry's skin and he licks his way up Harry's chest and neck, stopping when he reaches Harry's ear. 

Louis' nose brushes his earlobe gently and goosebumps prickle Harry's skin. “Louis,” Harry's breath hitches in his throat as Louis’ name leaves his mouth. 

"Want some more ice cream?" Louis asks, voice whispering into Harry's ear. He trails his lips to Harry's jaw, mouth suctioning the taut skin to draw blood to the surface, quickly working to create a bruise. 

Harry only nods and Louis grabs the dessert, spoons still upright in the mound of frozen cream. Harry eyes the ice cream as Louis grabs a small amount and offers it to him. Harry opens his mouth, but once the spoon is hovering near his lips, Louis tips the spoon. 

Harry jumps when the cold glob hits his heated skin, and the ice cream starts to make its descent down his chest quickly. "Oops," Louis says, leaning in to lick up the sugary mess. He unbuttons the rest of Harry's shirt clumsily with one hand and pushes it off Harry's shoulders, tossing it to the floor. 

Harry's fingers card through Louis' hair, eyes fixed on Louis' tongue running along his lip. A small sound slips past his lips, soft and needy and Louis smiles. Harry was so turned on, loving Louis' lips on him, and had been waiting all day for this portion of their anniversary date, so he couldn't help sounding desperate, because he was. 

"Does that turn you on, baby?" Louis questions, swirling the spoon through the ice cream. 

"Yes daddy," Harry's reply comes out in a breathless whisper, hands slipping down Louis' neck to rest on his shoulders. He notes how Louis freezes and how his pupils dilate, sendings shivers down Harry's spine. 

It's never a dull night when Harry wants Louis to be his daddy. Harry loves taking orders and pleasing Louis, he loves Louis' praises and Louis loves giving them, watching his baby squirm with pleasure at Louis' approval. 

The last time they did this Harry was especially naughty, and Louis wondered if this time Harry would make up for his behaviour.

Louis' fingers gently push at Harry's chest and the other hand grips the container of ice cream, resting it on Harry's knee. "Lie down for daddy." 

Harry obeys, resting his head on the throw pillow, against the arm of the sofa. Louis forgets the spoon and digs his finger into the container instead, scooping up some ice cream. He feeds it to Harry who accepts it happily, licking his lips and Louis' fingers, giving them small kisses. Then Louis grabs a bit more, this time plopping it onto Harry's nipple. 

Harry gasps and arches his back, eyes squeezing shut. The feeling is strange and new, but it's nice and he thinks in the future he probably wouldn't mind having fun with ice cubes. The harsh sting shocks Harry's nerves and sends a wave of pleasure through his body. 

Louis slurps it up, teeth nipping and tugging Harry's nipple, the same one he teased through Harry's shirt moments prior. "Daddy," Harry whines, hands clenching at his sides as he squirms. He's allowed to touch Louis. But he's not allowed to touch daddy - not unless daddy says so. 

"What, princess?" Louis sits up and dribbles a bit of melted ice cream onto Harry's chest and stomach. It's still cold, and Harry shivers. 

Watching Louis carefully, Harry stretches his fingers, sneaking a quick feel of Louis, fingertips barely brushing Louis' knees that are on either side of his torso. 

It's not enough, but he seems to have gotten away with it and that pleases him. "Can you fuck me now daddy, please?" His cheeks are pink and his tone is bashful, gaze focusing on a spot just above Louis' head. 

Louis shuffles down and licks at a bit of ice cream pooling on Harry's stomach and navel. "Are you not having fun?" He licks halfway up Harry's flank, humming as his tongue collects the pink treat. "You taste so sweet, baby. Daddy wants to have some more." 

Harry found it difficult to restrain himself. Louis' tongue was distracting, and it was getting harder and harder to control his hands and his hips. He was quivering with desire and anticipation, and it was all too much. When Louis moves up his body, dragging his tongue all the way from his navel to his nipple to collect the ice cream he missed, he almost caves. 

Of course Louis notices this. Harry's bottom lip is bruising between his teeth, his nails are digging into his palms, and his hips are bucking involuntarily seeking some friction. 

Louis sticks the same fingers Harry licked clean into the ice cream and reaches up. Harry opens his mouth, lip finally being released and he happily seals his mouth around Louis' fingers. 

Louis presses his fingers against Harry's tongue as he licks the droplets that fell to Harry's chest. Harry's eyes close, and when he feels the little bit of extra weight from Louis’ fingers on his tongue, he instantly thinks of sucking Louis' cock. 

This time Harry does let go, his self control thrown out the window as he jerks his hips up, hard cock brushing against Louis' body through the layers of fabric. His mouth falls slack at the sensation and Louis removes his fingers, still sticky with ice cream. 

When Harry opens his eyes, he sees Louis with his own fingers in his mouth, cleaning them himself. Louis forgets about the ice cream, placing it on the floor next to him and grips Harry's cock firmly. It's punishing; the warmth of Louis' hand and the pressure as Louis squeezes harder, knowing he's not allowed to move and Harry takes it, doe eyes staring into Louis' as a whimper slips past his lips. 

Louis kisses Harry briefly, not even giving Harry the chance to respond. "Why don't you go take a shower since you're all sticky and meet me in the bedroom?" Louis asks, climbing off of Harry. "Just going to clean up a little bit." He motions to the mess, smiling at Harry. 

"Okay," Harry frowns when Louis' body is no longer against him but he does as he's told, standing up and heading for the stairs, cock straining painfully against the zipper of his trousers. 

He looks back at Louis who is bending down to pick up the container and when Louis is upright, Harry shoots him a pout, bottom lip protruding outwards and his eyebrows knitted together. 

Louis tuts, free hand on his hip. "Nu-uh. None of that, baby. Be good or daddy won't give you anything." 

Harry quickly makes his way up the stairs, knowing Louis will watch him the entire way to make sure he doesn't touch himself. Harry wasn't going to make this any more tortuous than it already was. 

Harry washed his hair that morning so he avoids getting it wet while he showers quickly, scrubbing off the sticky sugar residue on his skin. Meanwhile, Louis tidies up, cleaning the few dishes left in the sink before stepping outside for a smoke.

Louis thinks about the half melted ice cream he had put in the freezer, debating on letting Harry have a little fun too. He would like to see Harry, hungry for his dessert, swallowing Louis' cock as he feeds him. Sure, it will be cold. But it would be so _hot_. It doesn't take much convincing for Louis, without another thought he grabs the ice cream and heads upstairs. 

In their bedroom, Harry is slipping his legs through the holes of his lavender lace panties, where he takes a cheeky peek at his bum in the mirror after situating his half hard cock behind the lace. 

When Louis enters the room he's met with Harry on his knees at the side of the bed, hands folded in his lap. He's sitting on his heels with his legs spread wide, and looking at the floor obediently. 

Their hearts are both racing when Louis' feet hit the carpet. Harry wants to look up to see the expression on Louis' face, but knows he shouldn’t so that he can show his daddy that he’s being obedient. He's wearing nothing but the panties he put on, the lace rubbing the head of his cock with each deep breath he takes. 

"Oh?" Louis breathes, stepping closer. He waits a moment to see if Harry will react, and when he doesn't, he smirks. "What do we have here?" It was always a pleasant surprise when Harry decided to wear stuff like this. 

The light colours always looked so good on him, and every article of clothing that Harry owned always accentuated each part of his body perfectly. Today, the panties make his bum look larger and rounder than normal, and they dig into the softness of his hips, the lace tight as his hard cock stretches the fabric. Louis loves this colour on him. The soft purple looked beautiful against his golden skin. 

Harry swallows and quietly replies to Louis' question. He's suddenly nervous, unsure of Louis' tone. He can't read what Louis' thinking and while Louis always seemed to love it when Harry wore panties, he also knew that Louis hates surprises. 

"Speak louder, love. I couldn't hear you." Louis says, leaning over Harry to place the ice cream on the bedside table. Louis undoes his belt, sliding it through the loops before placing it on the bed, then he continues to undress, standing next to Harry. 

Harry can only hear the thuds Louis' clothes make against the floor and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to squirm in anticipation. "I wanted to look pretty for you, daddy." Harry responds. 

Louis runs his hand through Harry's hair. "Look at me." He says sweetly, fingers scratching the base of Harry's neck. Harry looks up at Louis, cheeks flushed. "You are pretty, princess. So, so pretty." Louis kisses Harry's forehead. 

Harry practically purrs, head resting against Louis' bare hip. His cock twitches at Louis' compliments. Louis moves to sit on the bed in front of Harry, feet planted on the carpet. Harry was so obedient today, and he was even waiting for Louis on his knees before Louis came in. Harry was being a good boy, and Louis knew he'd appreciate hearing it. "Look at you. Such a good boy for daddy." 

Harry smiles and allows his eyes to meet Louis' when Louis gently grabs his chin. "What do you say to finishing your dessert?" Louis asks, reaching for the ice cream. There's hardly any left that's frozen. Most is a pink liquid, but there's still some he could use. Harry nods eagerly, "Use your voice, princess."

"Yes, please, daddy." Harry says more confidently, scooting his knees closer to the bed between Louis' spread legs. He glances at Louis' half hard cock and then back to his face, realising Louis never told him to move. 

Louis gives Harry a look that says, _it's okay baby,_ so Harry relaxes, hungrily watching Louis scoop up a spoonful and holding the spoon towards Harry, who accepts it, swallowing the ice cream grinning at Louis. 

Louis goes for more, feeding Harry's eager mouth with more and more ice cream. If Harry squirms excitedly every so often, Louis ignores it, enjoying the way Harry licks up every bit of strawberry goodness. 

Harry has always loved sweets, and Louis often found himself removing a lot of items Harry put in the basket when they're out at the shop, telling Harry he couldn't live on sugar alone. In truth, Louis would let Harry eat whatever he wanted, if Louis got to feed it to him. Something about watching Harry stuff his face was so adorable to Louis. 

Right now Harry's eyes are wide and innocent, but his eyebrows meet in the middle slightly as he furrows them and it tells Louis that Harry is uncomfortable. 

"Colour?" Louis questions, knuckles brushing Harry's jaw. 

"Green," Harry says, and then he smiles at Louis, despite the crease still between his brows. "I promise." 

Louis rubs the pad of his thumb over Harry's cold, plush lips, then his cheekbone. He kisses Harry's forehead, and Harry relaxes his features a bit, but his smile never reaches his eyes. "What's the matter, baby?" Louis asks softly. 

Harry only casts his eyes down and it's the only answer Louis needs. He knows Harry isn't silent because he's disobeying. He's silent because he wants to ask for something, and when they're like this, Harry knows he shouldn't.

Harry was being so obedient. It didn't come as a surprise; Harry may have liked the occasional punishment, but pleasing Louis was always his number one turn on. 

Louis hums happily, planting kisses over Harry's cheeks. "You're so good for me, baby. My good boy." He whispers. Harry straightens his back as his chest fills with pride.

Louis beams at him. He knew exactly how Harry loved it. Harry enjoyed when Louis was a mix between bossy and demanding, and soft and caring. The contrast between the two coming into play at the right moments, switching things up really got Harry going.

Louis was willing to be rough when Harry needed him to be, but when Harry needed to be cared for, Louis was right there for him, just as willing. 

So Louis decides to let Harry loosen up a bit. He tucks Harry's hair behind his ears and tilts his head, a kind expression on his face. "Go ahead, love. Ask me. What is it you want?" 

Harry understands for the next little bit Louis isn't going to be as stern with him. His smile widens, and he only hesitates for a second before resting his cheek against Louis' knee. "I wanna," he says, eyes flicking to Louis' cock. 

Louis doesn't get impatient with Harry. Instead, he wraps a hand around himself, pumping until he's fully hard and leaking, letting Harry track every movement before speaking. "Wanna what, princess? You have to use your words so daddy can give you exactly what you want." Louis prompted. 

Harry doesn't dare move, only keeps his eyes on Louis' index finger collecting a bead of precome. His mouth waters and his tongue tingles in anticipation, thinking Louis is about to offer it to him. When Louis continues to stroke himself though, Harry swallows a whimper. He knows Louis is teasing him, and his hands clench into fists as he tells himself, _'be a good boy. Daddy likes it when you're a good boy for him'._

"I want you in my mouth." Harry deadpans, and when Louis smirks down at him, Harry feels the heat prickle on his cheeks. 

"Of course baby," Louis sits closer to the edge of the bed, touching the head of his cock to Harry's lips for just a moment, "always want your mouth full, hmm?" 

Harry's tongue runs across the back of his teeth, distracting himself from leaning forward the last inch and wrapping his lips around Louis' cock. "Yes daddy. Want to suck your cock. Please, please." 

Louis notices how Harry eyes the ice cream and how Harry's hands press into his lap to release some pressure on his forgotten erection before looking up at him. Harry's eagerness was addictive.

Louis was already extremely weak for Harry begging him to suck his cock, but knowing that he wanted to continue their ice cream adventure made Louis shudder. He was both excited and suddenly unsure, his heart jumping in his chest at the thought of Harry eating cold ice cream off of his sensitive skin. 

"Since you asked so nicely," Louis starts, taking the spoon out of the container on the table next to him, "why don't I reward you?" He places his other hand on the back of Harry's head and debates it for just a second before letting the ice cream slide off the spoon and onto his cock. 

Louis hisses and immediately pulls Harry's head closer. "Eat it." He gasps out, tone stern and demanding. 

Harry's hot, wet mouth is around him before Louis even has the chance to blink, and it feels so good, the icy sting of the frozen dessert disappearing as Harry's soft tongue laps it up. 

After Harry swallows, he pulls off the head of Louis' cock and then dips down to trail his tongue up the shaft, collecting the bits that dribbled down. "Yummy. Thank you, daddy." He hums pleasantly.

"There's lots left, baby." Louis tells him. Well, maybe there wasn't lots, at least not a lot that was frozen, but there was enough to tease Harry. "Would you like some more or are you full?" 

Harry shakes his head. "More, please." 

So Louis gives him more until he doesn't even notice the cold and Harry is noticeably struggling to swallow any more. Louis praises him and kisses the top of his head. "I love you." He whispers into Harry's brown curls. 

Harry returns the declaration of love and when Louis sits up, the look in Harry's eyes tell him that although Harry was full of sweets, he still hasn't had his fill of Louis. 

Most of the time Louis can tell what Harry is thinking, and is one step ahead of him when it comes to what colour Harry is. After many years it's become something Louis has mastered, so he knows Harry is currently green, but he always feels the need to ask anyway, wanting to hear it from Harry himself. 

"What's your colour, Harry?" 

"Green. Please I- it's so green." 

"You can use your hands." Louis tells him. 

Harry's large hand replaces Louis' and his tongue begins to lick Louis' cock, leaving kitten licks to the head and the occasional kiss, his hums and soft moans filling the room. 

As usual, Harry's hand starts off slow, then gradually he picks up speed as his mouth and tongue pay attention to the most sensitive parts of Louis' cock. His hand twists and squeezes, and Louis is enjoying himself. Harry has always been good at this.

Harry runs his tongue along the slit while his hands work Louis' length with purpose now, up and down in swift jerking motions. 

“Fuck. Yes princess, keep doing that.” 

His tongue traces the underside of Louis' cock, eyes closing and he mimics what he did before. Harry loves that the cock in his mouth, stretching his lips wide and gagging him, is all his. He takes a bit more of Louis into his throat as his mouth waters, hungry for more. 

Louis' eyes close and he feels dizzy, so lost in Harry's mouth that he doesn't realise Harry has ceased all movement. He opens his eyes and Harry removes his mouth, causing Louis’ cock to spring up towards his belly. 

"Are you okay?" Louis asks. 

Harry's fingers wring together and his eyes are glued to the floor. Louis laughs, because Harry is always like this when he has a request. "Yes, baby?" 

Harry stuffs his hands between his legs and closes his knees, trapping his hands in his thighs. "Can you...take over?" Harry asks. 

"Can I take over?" Louis asks, uncertain what Harry means, the hand in Harry's hair massaging his scalp. Harry's eyes are closed but when Louis tugs on the curls gently, they snap open and he moans, eyes glazing over and pupils swallowing the gorgeous colour of Harry's eyes, leaving just a thin border of the deep green. And- _oh_. Harry wants him to take control - wants Louis to make a mess of him. 

"Oh," Louis breathes, hand tightening in Harry's hair. "Yeah. Fuck yeah." 

Harry takes Louis in again and slowly sinks down until his nose is being tickled by the hair at the base of Louis' cock. Once he's settled, Louis begins rocking his hips slowly, feeling himself just brush the back of Harry's throat before pulling out a bit. 

Harry whines around him desperately and Louis lets out a shaky chuckle at how impatient Harry is being. Without warning, Louis pulls Harry's hair roughly and Harry's eyes droop closed, nostrils flaring as he moans around Louis' cock, finally getting what he wants. 

Content with the fact Harry is happy, Louis supports his weight on one arm and snaps his hips, pushing further down Harry's throat until Harry is gagging, throat squeezing the head of Louis' cock. Delicious, choked sounds escape Harry's throat, muffled by the fullness in his mouth and his eyes begin to water, tears threatening to slip past the barrier of his scrunched eyelids.

It surprises Harry but he loves it. His throat quickly relaxes and Louis is thrusting once more - rough, fast and deep, hips lifting off the bed and Harry accepts it all, making many noises around Louis which sends shockwaves through Louis' veins, pulling loud groans out of him. 

Louis slows down when Harry's eyes slowly blink open to meet his, eyelashes wet and tears streaking down his cheeks, a pleading look in his eyes. He stops his movements altogether now, knowing what Harry needs, just the tip in Harry's mouth as he allows Harry to take a breather. 

Harry breathes through his nose heavily, chest heaving as he attempts to get as much oxygen to his lungs as possible. He gives Louis a small nod when he's good to go again, and Louis continues, not as rough as before, knowing that Harry could come just from this and it's the last thing he wants right now.

Harry lets Louis use him, lets Louis fuck his mouth and abuse his throat. He keeps still, allowing Louis to push his head down further, wishing Louis _would_ be rougher. "Jesus Harry, your mouth is so good. So lovely. You're so perfect." 

Harry's eyes roll and his toes curl as his hands burn to touch himself, Louis' magical words making his own cock throb and dribble out precome. It makes his panties slide against the head easily when he shifts his hips. 

It doesn't take long for Harry's face to become sloppy, spit slipping past the corners of his mouth. He looks so pretty with his eyes wide and watery, cheeks rosy and tear stained. His chin is a mess, shiny with his saliva and his plump, swollen lips stretched around Louis' cock. 

Harry is so perfect on his knees for Louis. It is by far one of Louis' favourite ways to have Harry. He doesn't think he could ever get sick of seeing Harry like this. "You're such a good boy for daddy." Louis praises as he pets Harry's hair, slow and soothing. 

Louis caresses Harry's chin, finger wiping the dribble of spit sliding down. "My greedy princess," Louis groans, his voice a low, deep rumble, "so lovely. Always making daddy feel good." 

Harry's eyes close when he feels the fluttering tightness low in his stomach, and his body slumps a bit when Louis thrusts especially deep and rough this time. 

Louis cups Harry's jaw and pulls out for a second, analysing the man. Harry blinks at him lazily, eyes unfocused and fucked-out lips hanging open, slack. Sometimes Harry is _so_ desperate for Louis' approval that he sometimes spaces out, leaving Louis for his own little world, the only thing on his mind is making Louis feel good.

When Harry seems more aware, Louis asks him for his colour, and a sad look crosses Harry's face. He looks wrecked and stunned. 

Harry is close and it wouldn't take much to come. He knew he couldn't continue, but he didn't want to stop pleasing Louis. He didn't want to disappoint Louis. "Yellow," Harry whispers reluctantly, voice cracking and sounding absolutely destroyed from Louis' cock, "I'm sorry." 

Louis wipes Harry's messy face and coos, tugging on Harry's arms. "Don't be, love. You did so good. You were so obedient and made me feel amazing. You're amazing. It's okay, baby." Louis pulls Harry up, and with stiff knees Harry slowly stands, crawling onto the bed next to Louis.

"Wanna talk about it?" Louis asks, listening to Harry mumbling something against his chest, but he can’t understand. "C’mon look at me, tell me what it is."

"I don’t know if I’m going to be good enough if we keep going like that," Harry whispers, cheeks warm, still not being able to look Louis in the eyes.

"Why is that?" But Harry doesn’t answer, he hides his face on the curve of Louis’ neck.

"Hey, hey. None of that. Talk to me." Louis says softly, his fingers going under Harry’s chin making the man face him again. 

"I wanna be good for you Lou, but I’ve been so worked up all day." Harry admits.

"I know baby, I noticed. Rest for a bit, calm down and then we can continue, okay? I’m sure you’re going to be great for me. You always are."

"Okay."

Louis kisses his forehead. "Tell me when you're green." 

Harry nods, eyes closing as Louis kisses him tenderly, fingers ghosting over Harry's abs, tracing invisible shapes. Harry sighs against his lips but Louis doesn't stop, not until Harry tells him he's green. 

"I'm going to go throw this out." Louis says, getting you and grabbing the container of now fully melted ice cream. "I'll be right back. Don't move." 

Harry doesn't, and Louis is proud when he returns, but sees Harry's hands covering his cock and smirks. "Move your hands, Harry." Louis orders. 

So Harry does and Louis walks up to the end of the bed to get a better look. "You’re still so hard. Do you want to touch yourself?" Louis asks. 

"Yes, daddy." Harry breathes.

"You want to make a mess of yourself, don't you?"

Harry bites his lip, hands fisting the duvet. He wanted that so much. "Yes, daddy. Please, I want- I need to. Need it so much." Louis pushes the ottoman at the end of the bed so he can sit on it facing Harry, his own body stark naked.

With just the tiny amount of fabric from the panties covering him, Harry's legs look especially long, and his hips extra curvy. Overall Harry looks stunning, hair splayed out on the pillow under him, framing his flushed face, and his eyes hooded.

“Fuck, look at you. My gorgeous, amazing princess." 

Harry smiles lazily, stretching out and making himself look even longer, chest puffed out. Louis takes everything in, eyes scanning every inch of Harry from his hands gripped in his own hair, to his lovely cock and slender ankles. 

It's almost as if he's trying to look even prettier and Louis wants to eat him up. Louis remembers how Harry had told him he wanted to be pretty for him in a shy voice and warmth builds in his chest. He loves Harry so much.

"How about you put on a show for daddy, hmm?"

At Louis' question, Harry's dimples deepen and his tongue swipes over his bottom lip as he keens, loving the idea of Louis watching him pleasure himself.

Harry nods and he lowers his arms, hands spreading across his chest. He rubs his palms over his own warm, flushed skin, hands snaking down his body, inch by inch, fingers tracing his muscles.

Louis' eyes never leave Harry's hands, mouth going dry as little gasps leave Harry's lips while he tickles his way down. It raises goosebumps on Harry's skin and Louis can see every hair rise and every muscle jump under the touch.

Harry teases himself, getting closer and closer to his cock but never touching. He trails his fingers just under the elastic of his panties and dances his fingers on the inside of his thighs, legs spreading wide, allowing Louis a quick peak.

He then moves back up his body, barely touching his nipples -but god does he want to- just to watch Louis clench his jaw impatiently. When his hands are spreading his legs again, he scrapes his nails up his thighs, leaving angry red scratches in their wake. The only sounds filling the room are his hissing and whimperings.

Every movement catches Louis' eye. When his eyes burn into Harry's skin he can feel the blood rushing through his cock so he gives himself a squeeze, moaning at the little contact. Harry's cock throbs and Louis watches as it pulses behind the see-through lace.

There's a wet spot growing in Harry's panties and it adds to the pleasure the lace already gives him, moving against his sensitive cock with every small movement as he continues to tease himself, still marking his skin with his nails, softs gasps leaving his rosy plumped lips.

The pain only spurs him on, Louis knows it, can tell by the dirty moans Harry fills the silence with. Louis makes eye contact with Harry, licking his lips. "Obscene," Louis breathes, his raspy voice piercing Harry's foggy bubble.

Harry whimpers and breaks eye contact with Louis, eyelids squeezing shut as his fingers ghost over his nipples. He breathes out a "yes!" as he pinches them carefully, rolling the hardening buds between his fingers and pulling at them.

Once Harry's nipples are hard and tender, he sucks on two fingers of his left hand, getting them wet before circling them around a nipple, and the moment his hand is gone, the air is chilly against it. He repeats his actions for the other nipple and Louis finds it hard to contain his feelings, pushing down the moans wanting to escape.

"Ah!" Harry cries, grazing his nails over the sensitive buds. "Want it harder, daddy."

Louis straightens, pulled out of his reverie and registering the fact Harry was speaking directly to him. "Yes, baby. Whatever you want. Just don't come." Louis responds. He wants this part of the night to be mostly in Harry's hands, wants Harry to do what he enjoys most. "Touch yourself like you would when daddy's not there. How you'd want him to touch you."

Harry moans loudly at that, allowing himself to pinch his nipples harder eyes opening to see Louis' reaction. He presses his bum into the bed as he arches his back with a content sigh.

Louis' eyes never falter but this was clearly affecting him more than Harry thought it would, and all he wanted was to make his daddy feel good. What made Louis feel good, Harry thinks, is watching him squirm in pain and pleasure. 

He flicks his nails against his nipples harshly before giving them another squeeze. Louis relishes in the sound of Harry crying out, the mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming. Harry begins moving his hips against nothing, seeking the little friction the lace provided.

The excitement Harry feels rushes through his body, spreading like wildfire and he is nearly lost in his ministrations, hips moving faster and faster. When his eyes travel up to Louis', he sees the hungry look on Louis' face and he stops his movements, feeling the heat rise in his belly quickly.

Louis grips the edge of the ottoman and he watches Harry's chest rise and fall as Harry attempts to push his building orgasm away. He lets Harry go at his own pace, even if it's painful to watch Harry purposely avoiding his cock. Louis wants Harry to _really_ touch himself, to let go.

When Harry finally does, a shaky palm pressing down onto his cock, a pained sound escapes his throat. "Daddy," he whimpers, dragging the heel of his palm downwards.

"That's it, baby. Keep going. Edge yourself for me." 

Everything else is fuzzy for Harry after Louis speaks, his only goal of pleasing Louis taking control of his entire body as he obeys. His judgment is clouded but he has half a mind not to rush, because Louis would be mad if he came so soon without permission.

So Harry is teasingly light, fingertips barely tracing the shape of his cock through the panties. His fingers tease the tip which sticks out at the top and he moans, biting his lip. His fingers are cold, and he's instantly reminded of the ice cream. It drives him crazy.

He only adds slight pressure when he continues, fingers dragging up and down his length, but never anything more. He knows if he looks to see how much Louis is enjoying this he won't last, so he keeps his eyes on his own hand while he focuses on his breathing as his cock leaks and begs for _just a bit more_. 

Louis is fascinated by Harry and the way he's touching himself now, still slow over his cock. But now he's spreading the wetness from his fingers continuously running through it and the hand that was marking his body in scratches is now leaving indents into his hips as his nails sink into the soft skin.

The hand on Harry's cock slides up, pinching his nipple while his other hand pushes his panties out of the way, a single finger playing with his hole, back arching as he pinches the nub harder. A cry leaves his lips, body shaking with pleasure.

Harry's own teasing fingers at his entrance make him frustrated, and after what feels like an eternity, he's sliding his hand down to grip his cock through the fabric, stroking himself. Louis' hand moves over his cock at the same pace as Harry and he groans. Harry's pace is steady, but too slow and Louis finds himself hoping Harry would pick up speed. 

Harry had impatiently wet his finger and it was now deep inside of him, curling and pumping in and out. He wants it to be Louis' hands doing these things to him, but having someone watch is just as good. A light sheen of sweat covers Harry's body and he starts to writhe against the bed. "'m close daddy," he breathes. 

"Don't come, baby. Be a good boy and daddy will reward you." Louis' voice cracks and he's unable to take his eyes off of Harry's twitching cock. "I said I wanted you to edge yourself."

When Harry feels the tightness in his stomach he whines, hand leaving his cock to rest on his stomach. Louis watches as Harry controls his orgasm, laid there panting.

Harry slowly removes his finger, afraid that any little touch could accidentally make him come. "I'll be good." Harry tells him. He curls his fingers in the duvet while his other hand is back to teasing, index finger rubbing small circles just under the head of his cock.

Harry can only endure a few seconds of the tiny circular motions before he has to stop, biting into his lip to stave off his orgasm. He knows he has to wait longer than he did before, so he lies there quietly, focusing on both of their breathing. When he touches himself again with the same circular motions, he lasts a bit longer.

Many minutes pass, Harry growing more and more restless each time he denies himself, but the thought of how good it will feel when he finally gets to come only encourages him.

Louis doesn't understand how Harry does it. His own erection had flagged a bit, far too impatient to tease himself the way Harry is, but Harry's noises - the desperate whimpers leaving his lips - and the way he looks so gorgeous keeps him half hard.

He has counted the number of times Harry edged himself, alternating between the tiny ministrations and long lazy strokes, to fisting the duvet, and he knows Harry is getting closer to his limit. Twenty-two. Harry has gotten _that_ close to the sweet release twenty-two times.

When Harry reaches twenty-seven, he feels his orgasm build faster, but he doesn't stop. Louis notices Harry is close by the way he's digging his heels into the bed and the way his fingers are moving faster, chasing his orgasm.

"Don't you dare." Louis says between his teeth.

Harry whimpers but he pulls his hand away, obeying Louis.

By the time Harry reaches thirty, he's a mess, hips bucking into the air, panties rubbing his cock as he tugs his own hair roughly, the pain shooting tingles through his body - ones he can't get enough of.

Harry has gotten to thirty before, but he wants to be even better than good for Louis, wants to show Louis how well he can control himself. So he pushed himself to thirty-one. 

With Louis counting, he knows Harry has purposely pushed himself and he holds his breath for Harry when he sees Harry struggling.

They both let out a deep breath when Harry's body relaxes. Harry is slurring out a string of curses and pleas, legs falling flat on the bed and Louis thinks Harry has succeeded in showing how good he can be.

"Shh it’s okay princess." Louis coos, standing at the end of the bed. Harry's breathing heavily, seemingly deaf to the world. "Harry, what's your colour, baby?" He taps Harry's knee and Harry cracks his eyes open, tears slipping down his red cheeks.

"Green, daddy."

Louis rubs Harry's knees and waits for Harry to calm down a bit and until Harry's breathing isn't as erratic.

"You're always so amazing, baby. Daddy is so proud. You lasted so long, too. All on your own." Louis kneels on the bed now, palms running down Harry's shins and wrapping around his ankles. "Such a good boy."

"Thank you, daddy." Harry smiles, bruised lips stretching across his face and he lays as still as possible while Louis takes in all of Harry like he had done before, eyes burning through every inch. Louis looked _starved_ , pupils blown. Harry preens, hand coming to rest on his chest, bowing his back and his fingers brush his nipples, sore and puffy. The pain only pulls a moan from him.

Louis pushes Harry's legs by his ankles to bend at the knees once more. He sits between them and lifts Harry's left leg, placing a feather light kiss to the top of Harry's foot. He trails kisses around his ankle and up Harry's shin, fingers massaging Harry's calf. He continues like that, up to Harry's thigh, slow gentle movements that have Harry purring.

Louis moves to Harry's inner thigh, hitching Harry's leg over his shoulder. He flicks his tongue over a freckle Harry has there and Harry shivers, fingers curling into a fist when they suddenly crave to touch any bit of Louis he could reach. Harry's other leg falls sideways, spreading himself further on its own accord.

"So soft," Louis whispers, scruffy face rubbing Harry's thighs. One of Harry's favourite things is Louis' scratchy facial hair burning his sensitive skin. Wherever Louis was situated; between his legs or face buried in his bum, it didn't matter.

"Daddy, more." It slips out of Harry's mouth before he has a chance to think about it. Louis glares up and sinks his teeth into Harry's thigh, causing him to breathe in sharply, surprised.

"Careful, princess." Louis warns. He licks over the teeth marks and surrounds them in kisses. He repeats the same actions to Harry's other side, sweet, gentle kisses trailing up Harry's leg and thigh until he's sucking bruises into Harry's hips, covering each of Harry's marks with his own.

Harry has been letting out little gasps and mewls which have Louis hard again in no time. He hums against Harry's skin, licking at the salty sweat as he crawls up Harry's body until he's level with Harry's inflamed nipples.

They look painful, Harry having gone a bit too far, lost in his own world. Louis looks up at Harry, expecting Harry to look reluctant but instead there was fire in his eyes as he silently begged Louis to touch them. He does, taking them into his mouth one at a time, sucking and biting, dragging his stubble against Harry’s large pecs.

Louis' fingers copy his tongue on the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention. When he pulls away and is satisfied, he switches sides.

"Daddy, I-I'm gonna come," Harry cries, shoving his hands under his bum to refrain from touching Louis. 

Louis lifts himself up, blowing onto Harry's wet, swollen nipple and Harry swallows a whine. "Soon, baby. Unless you want to use a safeword. I think you can hold on a bit longer though."

Harry shakes his head. "N-no. I'm green." His cock twitches sadly, as if telling Harry that it can't take much more edging, but Harry needs more.

"Then just a bit longer." Louis kisses him and he can still taste strawberry sweetness on Harry's lips. 

To Harry, Louis tasted like strawberries and cigarettes, much stronger than earlier due to Louis' quick smoke break during Harry's shower.

Louis grinds his hips down, sliding his cock against the damp lace of Harry's panties. They both moan into each other's mouths and when their movements become too fast, Louis pulls away. Harry's hands instinctively wrap around his neck pulling him back in more noises leaving his lips.

Out of pure selfishness Louis kisses him back briefly before untangling Harry's arms and pinning his wrists with one hand above his head in a swift motion, then he turns Harry’s hip briefly to give him a slap.

Harry's eyes widened. "I’m sorry daddy!" 

"Too late." Louis presses Harry's wrists into the mattress and starts grinding his hips into Harry. "I was going to let you come but I changed my mind."

Louis continues, cock sliding against Harry's over and over. Harry's nails dig into his palms. It feels like hours passed, but Harry is loving it, body shaking and tingly and itching for release.

Louis only adds to the dampness over Harry's cock and that, mixed with the pain in his wrists and Louis' weight on him has Harry teetering on the edge once again, moaning and breath hitching when Louis changes his rhythm.

"Close," he breathes, hoping Louis would let him come, but knowing it was a long shot after Harry broke the rules.

He doesn't get to come. Louis lets go of him and is between Harry's legs in a flash. "Not yet." He splays his hand over Harry's stomach, and when he presses down slightly, rubbing over the soft skin, Harry winces.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Too much ice cream." Harrys says. As if on cue his tummy gurgles and Louis laughs, forehead resting on Harry's hip.

When Louis stops laughing, he looks up at a frowning Harry. "I'll kiss it better." He says, kissing all over Harry's belly, thumbs rubbing circles into Harry's hips.

Harry could come just from this. With Louis switching back and forth from dominant to sweet, just the way he likes, it's no wonder he's embarrassingly warning Louis to stop.

Louis grins up at Harry. "You're so beautiful," his breath fans over Harry's erection, "with your pretty cock in your pretty panties." He plants a kiss on Harry's shaft and Harry squirms. "Would be even prettier if you beg."

Things are beginning to get foggy for Harry, Louis' words sending heat running through his veins. "Daddy, please," Harry chokes out, "I wanna come."

Louis mouths at Harry's cock over the lace, tongue putting pressure as he licks from the base to the tip and making the dark wet spot even bigger.

"Ah, please! I need to," Harry begs.

Louis' breath is warm, and the sensation of it mixed with Harry's now soaked panties makes Harry leak a few drops of precome onto his belly, joining the bit that the panties didn't catch while he teased himself.

"What would you like daddy to do about it?" Louis asks. 

Harry bites his lip and avoids Louis' direct gaze. Then, he sits up, sliding his legs out from under Louis who sits up on his knees, a curious look on his face. Harry simply turns over onto his belly, shoving the two pillows that were on Louis' side of the bed under his hips.

He wraps his arms around his own pillows and looks back at Louis, hips lifting just enough to display his bum for Louis.

Louis runs his hands over Harry's back and sides and over his bum, fingers pushing under the lace as he squeezes the mounds of flesh. "Use your words, baby."

"Want you to play with me, please." Harry mumbles into his arm, wiggling his bum in Louis' hands. 

Louis rubs Harry's hips and admires the way the lace digs into Harry's cheeks, then he spreads Harry's cheeks, leaving a quick kiss over his hole. "Play with you here?" He asks, clarifying.

Harry's impatient now, hips rocking into the bed. "Yes! Please, daddy. Please." The friction causes his body to shiver.

Louis kneads Harry's cheeks, hands keeping them spread to get a good look at Harry's pink hole behind the sheer panties. He rubs his thumb along the puckered skin over the lace, causing Harry to bury his face in the pillow, muffling a sob.

He's eager for what Louis' going to do and he can't take it anymore, frustrated tears soaking the pillow. It's on the tip of his tongue, the word _yellow_ , sour and unpleasant, but he needs Louis now.

Before he can tell Louis, Louis is already pulling his panties down, leaving them just above his knees. Louis couldn't wait anymore, Harry's tight hole looked too pretty, he had to get his mouth all over it.

Harry inhales sharply when Louis already flicks his tongue over the muscle. "Thank you, daddy!" He gasps, relaxing into his pillows.

Despite the few slips, Harry has been really good. He's done what Louis asked and he outdid himself during his little show, so Louis thinks it wouldn't hurt to give Harry what he wants. Besides, Louis probably wants it just as much.

"You've earned it, baby." Louis tells him. He licks a hot thick stripe up Harry's crack, noting how he can smell their honey and almond body wash. "My beautiful boy. You were very good today." Harry hums happily at the praise, trying hard not to buck his hips.

Louis kisses each cheek then spreads them further. He watches Harry's hole clench at the sudden stretch and his own cock throbs, hanging heavy between his legs. It looks sad being left out, but days like today, when Louis was Harry's daddy, were always about Harry. Even when ordering Harry around, and with Harry trying his best to please Louis, it was more for Harry than himself. But that's what he likes about it. That Harry enjoys it. So he ignores the dull pain and focuses on Harry.

His tongue circles Harry's hole and Harry makes low, pleased sounds. He can feel Harry clenching whenever he pushes against him. 

"Daddy said I'm pretty," Harry whispers to himself, extremely proud Louis kept telling him how beautiful he looks.

"You are," Louis sinks his tongue inside of Harry, pulls it out, then pushes it back in, deeper. It draws a long, loud groan from Harry whose hips make small aborted movements into Louis' face. Louis stills him with his fingers digging into his cheeks.

"Daddy said I'm a good boy," Harry whispers once more. 

Louis peeks over and sees Harry sinking his teeth into the pillow. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were closed. "Yes, baby. Always."

He laps at Harry's hole without much thought. No pattern, no rhythm, just desperate licks as he eats Harry out, sucking and biting, chasing the sweet taste. He can't tell if it's his brain playing tricks with the scent of the soap or if it's just simply _Harry_ , but he wants more. 

Harry is unusually quiet, only tiny whimpers filling the room every so often. "Let me hear those pretty little noises." Louis says, voice rough and deep.

Harry moans loudly and his cock twitches weakly as Louis continues to eat him out. He wants to come. _Needs_ to come and Louis' voice is driving him mad. Like there's an itch inside of him that can't be scratched after being edged so many times. His cock is begging him to stop, but the pleasure coursing through him says otherwise.

"That's it. You're taking it so well." Louis praises when he pulls away, a finger now pressing at Harry's hole. Louis pushes lightly, but doesn't enter Harry. "Gonna take daddy's cock this well too?" He asks.

Harry lifts his head off of the drool covered pillow. "Yes! Please daddy, I need it so much!" is all he manages to croak out, bowing his back into Louis' touch. 

Louis barely has his index finger past Harry's tight hole before Harry is warning him he's close, whole body weak to anything Louis gives him. Louis curls his finger rapidly, hitting the spot that makes Harry whimper with each movement.

"Almost, baby. One more finger and then you can come."

Harry's unsure what it was that pushes him over. Louis calling him baby, Louis' finger thrusting inside of him, the promise of another finger; but seconds later, before Louis has the chance to add the second digit, Harry is coming between his belly and the bed, white-hot heat searing through every inch of his body. His orgasm hits hard as everything goes cloudy. Sounds are muffled and there's a heavy ringing in his ears.

Louis massages Harry's bum and hips as he rides out his orgasm, melting into the bed. When Harry finally peeks his eyes open, he looks back at Louis and sees him smiling and kissing Harry's lower back. "You couldn't wait for daddy, princess?"

Harry swallows and rubs his face into the pillow. "I'm sorry. Too much, daddy." He mumbles.

"That's okay baby. You were so good for me and we were almost there. I'll let you off this time." Louis places his weight on top of Harry gently, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders.

He leans in until his mouth is level with Harry's ear, his lips soft against it, his breath hot. "Daddy's gonna fuck you so good now." He nibbles Harry's earlobe, making the younger man shiver.

Louis instructs Harry to go on his hands and knees as he removes the pillows, sticky with Harry's cum, then pulls Harry's panties fully off, throwing them to the side to join his clothes. While Louis grabs the lube, Harry stares down at the mess he made, slightly disappointed that he couldn't manage to last. 

Harry keeps his head hung, body still like he knows he's supposed to, but even so, Louis can tell something is off by how stiff Harry is. It only takes a few seconds for Louis to understand.

"I'm not upset, love. I'm so very proud of how well you did. I promise." 

Harry relaxes as Louis' words soothe him, but he keeps his head hung, smiling to himself. 

Louis kneels behind Harry and lubes his fingers up, then his other hand spreads one of Harry's cheeks. He runs his slippery fingers down Harry's crack, easing the pressure when he reaches Harry's hole so he's barely touching.

"But since you got your way," Louis starts, prodding at the muscle with two fingers, "now I get mine. How's that sound?" Harry nods and moans as Louis' fingers enter him.

Louis stops and his free hand comes down against Harry's arse, a sharp slapping sound filling the room. Harry gasps, eyes wide, surprised by the sudden sting. "Answer me."

Harry had gone soft after coming and he was sensitive, but now he's beginning to grow, the pain from the slap and the fact that Louis was being dominant was going straight to his cock. "Yes, daddy!"

"Good boy." Louis pushes his fingers in, past his knuckles before spreading them, stretching Harry out. He doesn't do much more yet, knowing he needs to get Harry worked up again if he wants to make his boy come twice. So Louis takes his time, curling his fingers a few times before going back to stretching him wider, then repeating his actions.

The third finger makes it burn a lot more but it feels good, and Harry almost fucks himself back onto Louis' fingers, wanting more. He flutters around Louis when Louis twists his fingers inside of him.

He's hard again, but it's no surprise with the way Louis brushes over his prostrate and the way his skilled fingers work themselves. His tongue joins in briefly, causing Harry to gasp out a few curses.

Louis reaches for the drawer beside him, still thrusting his fingers inside of Harry.

"No condom, please daddy." Harry pants.

Louis hums, retracting his arm, giving Harry's bum a squeeze instead. "You'll be messy, though."

When Harry's eyes meet Louis' he smiles sheepishly. "Wanna be messy, daddy."

Louis groans and sinks his teeth into Harry's cheek. Louis is thankful Harry decided against the condom. He loves being able to come inside of Harry, loves filling his baby up. "Okay, princess."

Louis removes his fingers when he feels Harry is ready and makes sure he prepared himself with enough lube. Once he's pushing the head of his cock into Harry, he can see Harry's arms and legs shaking.

"Keep yourself up." Louis tells him sternly, gripping Harry's hips. 

"Yes, daddy!" Harry clenches his fists in the duvet taking deep breaths until Louis is fully inside of him and his arms regain some strength. 

When Louis circles his hips, Harry mewls and his cock drips onto the already ruined blanket. He didn't realise just how much he needed Louis inside of him.

"Does that feel good?" Louis asks, moving again.

"Fuck- yeah! I love your cock. Feels so good daddy."

Something inside of Louis cracks and he suddenly feels possessive. His nails dig into Harry's hips, causing Harry to yelp. "Mine," he growls, pulling out of Harry and thrusting back in, hard and fast. "Let me hear how much you love it."

Harry sees stars as Louis' voice drips with his possessiveness and slams into Harry's prostate, knowing exactly where it was. Harry does just what Louis asked, letting out loud, filthy moans.

Louis' thrusts are hard and unforgiving, snapping his hips against Harry's bum. "You feel so good, baby. Fuck I love that you're all mine."

Harry gasps, cock throbbing. Louis watches Harry's hole stretch further every time he thrusts deep. "Perfect." He groans.

It's not long before Louis' fingers are tangling into Harry's hair and pulling. Harry's head flies back, neck stretching as his long curls are being tugged harder.

"Faster," Harry cries, pushing back against Louis.

Harry’s desperate pleas hit Louis' ears and Louis' eyebrows raise in surprise. He always tastes something bitter when Harry demands something from him when he's not allowed to. Louis tastes it now.

Harry chokes on a broken moan when Louis' hand leaves his cheek stinging with a hard, well deserved slap. "How many?" Louis asks, and Harry understands perfectly.

"Twenty," Harry gasps out. He wasn't sure how he lost control so easily, but he twitches in anticipation, wanting so badly for Louis to leave a perfect branding of his hands over his cheeks.

"I've been lenient until now, and you're even getting to come twice. You should thank me, really."

He slaps Harry's other cheek, the hand in his hair keeping its tight hold. With every smack, Harry clenches around Louis and whispers out a "thank you, daddy."

Harry takes them well, body buzzing with the jolts of pleasure each time Louis' hand lands on his now hot skin. He has five more to go, but by now he's numb to the pain, and he's asking Louis to go harder.

"Baby are you sure?" Louis asks, hands rubbing the blotchy red skin.

"Yes. Please, harder."

Louis is cautious so he gives Harry what he wants, slowly, hips stilling so he can focus on Harry.

Harry's mind is blank and he can hardly concentrate as he flops to his forearms despite Louis ordering him to stay up, but the pleasure Louis was giving him was so, _so_ good. He whimpers out an incoherent "daddy," and waits for the last four, never forgetting to thank Louis.

Louis still has two left when he barely hears the calm and breathless, "Lou," Louis rubs Harry's back as he scans his blissed out face.

"Harry, love." Louis says, wiping Harry's hair away from his face. "Tell me your colour please." Harry calling him by his name was always an indicator that Harry was slipping.

Harry blinks his eyes open and squints at the lights. "Green." He answers weakly.

Louis studies Harry again, but he knows Harry has slipped, so he pulls out and flips Harry onto his back, causing a long, pained groan to crawl up Harry's throat at the loss.

Louis shushes him with kisses and fills Harry once more. Harry hums against Louis' lips, arms wrapping around his neck. This time Louis fucks Harry slower, softer.

Louis pulls away and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry mumbles. Louis barely catches it. Harry mumbles something else, something that sounds like Louis' name.

"Yes baby?"

Harry wraps his hand around one of Louis' wrists on the side of his head and pulls it to his face. He looks at Louis quickly before opening his mouth bringing Louis' hand closer.

He wraps his mouth around two fingers, eyes closing and, just like before, Louis presses down on Harry's tongue while Harry sucks and licks. Harry doesn’t seem to be in too deep but his face and pliant body tell Louis that Harry isn't with him fully.

Harry is moaning around Louis' fingers, and Louis can't help but speed his thrusts up just a bit.

One particular thrust has Harry pulling Louis’ fingers out of his mouth with a loud, wet gasp. He entwines his fingers with Louis' and Louis does the same to Harry's other hand.

Harry's tongue is heavy and he finds it hard to tell Louis he's close, but his eyes tell Louis everything. 

Louis knows Harry is close. He kisses Harry deeply and can feel the fire in his belly, the tightening of his muscles. "Me too, princess. Come for daddy."

Louis bites down onto Harry's collarbone and that's all it takes for Harry to come, babbling incoherently into Lous' neck. Louis comes seconds later, harder than he has in a while.

When his vision clears, Louis lies down and pulls Harry into his chest, coaxing him back to reality. He kisses Harry wherever he can reach, fingers tickling Harry's back as he talks to him, praising Harry and telling him how much he loves him.

Harry is snoring quietly soon after, and Louis shakes him awake. "Harry, we need to clean up." Louis says. "How are you feeling?"

Harry stirs and smiles up at Louis, snuggling into him further, ignoring his sticky chest. "Good. Bum is a little sore. But I'm good."

Louis kisses his forehead and shoo-ing away the images in his head of his hand prints on Harry's arse. "You didn't warn me at the end there."

"I know, I'm sorry. I trust you, a lot. So sometimes I just let go."

Louis capturs Harry's lips in his, and they make out until Harry needs to breathe. Louis takes care of Harry the rest of the night, bathing him, making sure he's fed, hydrated and comfortable.

When they're curled up in clean bedding, Harry thanks Louis one last time for taking care of him. He falls asleep before Louis can say anything. Instead he hugs Harry to his chest, smiling into his hair letting his own sleep take over him.


End file.
